


来自虚空掠夺者的日记

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 卡兹克和雷恩加尔患难见真情的故事





	来自虚空掠夺者的日记

**Author's Note:**

> 我流拟人，日记体

A月1日 白天  
维克兹的事情怎么这么多。  
人类这种四肢又不发达，头脑又不聪明的生物，除了当食物之外，根本没有其他的用处。  
外表莫名其妙变成这种恶心的生物就算了，为什么还要研究这些玩意的行为习惯，逼迫我们像他们靠近，学习他们对我们有利的方面，说什么这是为了更好的将这个世界虚空化。  
我知道他老早就看不惯我们这种直接把遇到的东西吃掉或者摧毁掉的做法，这样碍着他把这个世界的本质给搞清楚。  
我实在是搞不懂为什么要浪费时间在进化自身以外的事情之上。谈到虚空生物的自我修养方面，我并不认为模仿人类是完善自我的一部分。他们脆弱又无能，而且还有与生存进化完全无关的情感系统。  
说到底，我真的一点都不想记录这种麻烦的东西，还好维克兹并没有真的让我提起笔写或者找个石头刻字，而是用了从维克托那里弄来的记忆芯片，让我把对这个世界的认知自动记录下来。（若不是他说这样方便维克托收集资料，找到合适我进化的方法，我完全不会想要搭理他；毕竟现在的虚空似乎只有我还没有和这个科学家合作了）。  
我也不介意他是否会知道我对他的想法，反正，我就直说了，维克兹你真的很多事。

A月5日 中午  
今天在森林里遇到了换了身人类皮囊的狮子。  
这个胆小鬼就算变成了人还一直在用眼罩遮挡着当时我在他眼睛上留下的伤疤。那些可笑的小辫子们和他那一身盔甲与肌肉，真是完全不搭。仔细看一看，他似乎还保留着他的狮子尾巴和狮子耳朵。就像我还保留着我的触角和翅膀（以及，只要我想，可以随时亮出的连着我手肘处的巨大镰刀）一样，峡谷这个奇怪的异变真是意料之外的有趣。  
他注意到了我，而且露出了吃惊的表情之后将头向右边扭去，让我不能看到他那只完好的蓝眼睛。  
我知道他认出了我，但是看起来他今天并不想和我打架。  
我偏不。

A月5日 晚上  
人类的身体真是脆弱，还好那个该死的辐射没有把虚空生物极高的自愈能力给整没了。  
这只狮子今天心情真的是不太好，居然直接打断了我的左手。当然我也没有让他好过，他的肩膀应该是脱臼了，膝盖应该也挨了不少下骨刺。不过整体来看今天还是我亏了，因为他愤怒的一拳，我感觉我的牙掉了不少，晚餐得少吃点了。  
这让我想起了我们第一次见面，我吃东西吃的好好的，他就突然朝正在进食的我扑来。  
我早就知道他观察了我很久，那个傻子以为自己将杀气隐藏的很好，然而我的触角早就收到了他虽然已经刻意压制，但仍然十分猛烈的进攻讯号。我本来想吃完这顿再去解决他的，没想到他居然还真的以为我完全没有注意到他，自顾自的就从草丛里跳了出来。  
我们扭打在一起，互相撕咬着对方的血肉。  
其实我挺喜欢这个世界的生物的，它们并没有坚硬的外壳来保护它们身上那些好吃的部分，有的只是一无是处的皮毛。但是这只狮子身上居然有和我之前外壳一般坚硬的盔甲。他是想让自己看起来没有那么像食物吗？我想不出什么其他的解释了。  
我是真没想到我也就如此精疲力竭的一天。这让我意识到了自己的弱小（居然连食物也打不过，啧）。  
我已经忘记了我们是怎么分开的了。明明之前他的爪子嵌在我的外壳间隙处，我的镰刀也卡在他的肉里。  
这场战斗里唯一让我觉得我是胜利者的一点，就是他的眼睛被我弄瞎了一只。折断翅膀算些什么，过两天我该怎么飞就怎么飞。可这个家伙的眼睛并不能重新长出来，只要他还苟延残喘的活着，就不能忘记他是我猎物这个事实。虚空生物果然是高级的存在，就算是维克兹偶尔也会说些对的话。  
想一想，今天就这么轻易的放过他，真是失策了。如果再努力一点，他的另一只眼球就会是我今天的晚餐了。

A月10日 白天  
今天在峡谷的野区里碰到了狮子。  
我并不害怕与一只还没有学完技能的小狮子打架。  
奇怪的是他居然没有逃跑，哈。真是不知道哪里来的勇气，一个人和我单挑。这里可是峡谷，并不是一个我想要手下留情就可以办到的地方。这个愚蠢的征召模式，让所有参与到战斗里的玩意都得听什么鬼召唤师的指挥。  
我时常听维克兹说，什么样的召唤师喜欢用什么样的英雄。他总是抱怨没有人喜欢召唤他去峡谷做考察，所以他得出了这个世界的人智商其实都很低的推断。我并不想对他奇怪的理论做出什么回应，但果不出其然，这只狮子和召唤他的那个召唤师都是傻子。  
这本来是一场难以在这个百般无聊的峡谷里享受到的有趣的猎杀，可是，令我十分厌恶的事情发生了。  
正当我准备用我的镰刀收割他性命之时，一杆标枪从我的脸边擦过，回过头来的时候，本该属于我的狮子的人头到了那头母豹的手里。虽然雷恩加尔刚开始似乎也是一脸吃惊，可他的尸体消失之前，我分明看到了他脸上已经僵硬了的得意的笑容。是的，雷恩加尔的脸现在并没有他之前精心照顾，然而在缠斗之时就必然会因为糊上血而变得又黏又脏的白毛，所以我可以很清楚的看到他脸上滑稽的表情。  
他裸露出来的皮肤还是白的和他的皮毛一样，让人有狠狠踩几脚上去的冲动。  
我想他可能在庆幸自己不是被我杀的。（可惜他不过是在自欺欺人，对我而言，这不过只是一次失败的模拟）。  
为什么峡谷不允许同盟之间的相互残杀呢？  
唉，算了，估计她的肉也不怎么好吃。我不想在这种低等生物的身上耗费太多精力。吃了也不会进化，那为什么还要浪费时间去咀嚼。

A月16日 白天  
峡谷的野怪最近生猛了许多，而在联盟的限制之下，我现在并不能自由的在野区穿梭了。也好，省的每次都要被这些傻子召唤师控制，干一些蠢事。  
那只狮子似乎还在试图与他可悲的命运做斗争，不过他的表现因为这些无聊的约束而不足以讨好那些挑剔的人类了。  
正好他今天又被野怪给踩死了。之前看他灰头土脸在地上打滚的样子，真是让人心情愉快，更加想要把他早点吃掉了。

A月21日 中午  
那些愚蠢的人类终于肯放过雷恩加尔了，真是的。  
我已经好久没有找到机会找他麻烦了。我感觉我的翅膀就快要硬化了，刺鞘也都回扣了。  
本来想今天就找机会把他杀了，可是又有些令我十分厌恶的事情发生了。  
那个橙色毛发的约德尔人，连皮都不用剥的直接吃了就可以了，雷恩加尔竟然还想要饲养他，哪来那么多事情。  
他居然妄想凭借他那个弱小的姿态吸引雷恩加尔的注意。  
嘿，是哪个家伙说过，“猎食弱者是为了生存，猎食强者是为了活着的”？

A月29日 傍晚  
哦好吧，其实这个约德尔人一点都不弱（当然还是没我厉害）。  
以及雷恩加尔你为什么要天天和他在一起。  
你当初不是要杀了他的吗，赶紧的啊。  
我怎么以前从来不知道你会讨好你的猎物呢？

A月30日 深夜  
维克兹想要验收这一个月在我这里采集到的信息。  
他对我的成长很满意。  
我并不觉得除了外貌之外我有任何改变，但他对我说，“你学到了人类的感情”。  
什么人类的感情。  
他好像还提到了一个词，叫做嫉妒。  
我并不觉得我在嫉妒那个叫做纳尔的约德尔人。

B月3日 白天  
最近我没有什么空闲的时间再去打猎了。  
雷克赛这条虫，啧，好吧，现在她勉强算是个人，比雷恩加尔还要麻烦。难怪维克兹平时也就敢给我们摆摆脸色——他对雷克赛一直都是敬而远之，从来不在她在的地方做考察。  
猎食的时候能猎的稍微低调一点吗，每次都把商队整个吞掉。若是平常就只有几只人类的小村庄的那种小贸易商队就算了，她这次似乎捅了个大篓子。搞得诺克萨斯的人最近都跑来追杀我们了。  
维克兹提醒我要小心。他说诺克萨斯的管理层并不是会乖乖听从联盟规章办事的组织。而我因为经常外出，他们的首选目标说不定就是我。  
管他们那么多干什么，他们不听联盟的话，我们也不听就对了。正好最近因为狮子都不和我决斗，闲的无聊。

B月7日 晚上  
失策。  
没想到他们行动的如此之快。  
乐芙兰，那个老女人，竟然敢伪装成雷恩加尔的模样接近我。  
这种低级的化形并不能欺骗我。别傻了，狮子并不是会露出那种眼神的生物，他没有那个智商懂勾引这个词的意思（虽然我也是问了维克兹才知道的，不过这个并没必要特地去感谢他）。  
而且这样只会让我更加想杀了他。  
可惜的是这个女人身后居然有其他人。如果不是雷恩加尔听到了异常的声响，刚好从不远处的小溪赶过来，我不确定我是否还活着。  
如果不是雷恩加尔……

B月8日 傍晚  
雷恩加尔已经昏迷一整天了。激战之后，为了躲避剩余诺克萨斯人的追捕，他把受伤的我带到他的洞穴里。当他把我从他的卸掉附带尖刺的盔甲的肩膀上扔下来的时候，我实在是太过虚弱，并没有注意到他的身体情况实际上和我一样的糟糕。经过这么久休息，除了强烈的进食欲望令我难以忍受之外，我的身体已经恢复的差不多了，起码是可以自由行动的程度。  
然而雷恩加尔身上的伤口似乎要更严重。我把他的身体翻过来才发现他的胸口上还残留着乐芙兰恶意魔印的痕迹，打上印记的皮肤就像被烧焦了一样。  
他脸色苍白，额头上全是汗，躺在地上一动不动的就像一只待宰的羔羊。四周安静的可怕，我只能听见我和他的呼吸声。  
追猎了这么久的猎物此时就躺在我的面前，我只要稍微用一点力气，就可以将这个虚弱的狮子给杀死。反正他也没有力气抵抗，直接吃掉的话，马上就可以恢复之前损伤的一切，甚至还有可能直接发生进化。  
然而当我张开嘴咬上他已经毫无防备的脖子的时候，被我锋利的牙齿刺伤而破损的皮肤涌出来的血液竟然令我觉得反胃。  
我立刻离开了他，皱着眉把口中的血吐了出来。  
干咳了几声之后，我回过头去看仍然躺在地上的雷恩加尔。就算昏迷，他似乎还是因为感受到刺痛，呼吸稍微急促了一些。  
他起伏的胸膛昭示着他仍然还活着这个事实，然而我却要将他杀死。  
并不是他的血液不能引起我的食欲。从雷恩加尔胀起的血管里流出的血有着新鲜的血红色，它们之中混杂着我口中一些紫色的液体，让我觉得有些刺眼。  
雷恩加尔现在安静的就像无数曾经被我猎杀的生物一样。我只要爬回去，张开嘴咀嚼，我就能得到所有我梦寐以求的东西。  
我明明已经饿的快要发狂了，但要去食用的濒死的雷恩加尔这个事实令我觉得很反胃。  
为什么？我并不能理解我此时此刻的心情。

B月9日 晚上  
雷恩加尔快要昏迷两天了。  
他被我咬伤的伤口以比恶意魔印还要快的速度在溃烂着。  
森林里的诺克萨斯人早就已经跑的没有影子了。我认为我再这样对着像尸体一般的雷恩加尔，真的忍不住会把他吃掉，于是我将他带到了维克兹那里。  
这实在并不是一件容易的事情，因为我现在还没有完全恢复。拖行着伤痕累累的雷恩加尔前行让我体会到了在受重伤的情况下带着另一个和自己体重相当的伤者移动是多么困难的事情。雷恩加尔当时居然能让我们两人都脱离那个地狱，这真是一个奇迹。  
回到虚空的根据地之后，维克兹对他做了一系列的检查。他告诉我，乐芙兰造成的创伤并没有看上去那么严重，现在导致雷恩加尔还在昏迷的原因实际上是他脖子附近的咬伤。  
恐怕是因为我咬下去的时候确实是有要吃掉他的念头在里面，口腔内无意识分泌的神经毒素入侵到了他的体内。面对这种陌生的外来抗原，他的身体并没有办法做出有效的免疫反应，如果得不到及时的治疗——就是注射对应的抗体，雷恩加尔可能就这么要死去了。（这段话是转译维克兹的，我听不太明白。反正他是在怪罪我就对了）。  
“这并不是你所期待的结局，对吧，卡兹克。”  
维克兹这么对我说道。  
是的，在我的设想之中，雷恩加尔并不应该以这种方式死在我的手上。  
我应俯视着因为战败而躺在我身下的他，欣赏着他挣扎在痛苦与挫败之中的表情，慢慢的等待着他那至死都只能盯着我的漂亮的蓝眼睛里的光黯淡下去。  
我本想要让他体会到最深的绝望。  
然而，绝望是什么感受？又会有什么样的表现？  
我这么对维克兹提出了我的疑问。  
他回答说：“你现在就很符合我对绝望这个词全部的理解。”

B月10日 白天  
经过维克兹的努力之后（他为此抽了我好多袋血），雷恩加尔似乎脱离了生命威胁。  
他仍然沉睡躺在实验台上。但脸色已经比之前的惨白好上了不知多少倍。放松的眉毛和恢复了红润的脸颊让他看上去的确是沉浸在美梦之中，这也证明他并没有要醒来的迹象。  
克格莫如噪音般的吞食声并没有惊动这只懒狮子，反而让我觉得心情烦躁。  
科加斯很赞同维克兹对于绝望的定义。昨天听到雷恩加尔分分钟就要死的消息的我在他们眼里就是绝望得不能再绝望的典范。  
他还对我说，他很失望我对雷恩加尔抱有除了猎食之外的兴趣，因为这样的话，他就不能在我吃掉雷恩加尔的时候，给克格莫留上一份点心了。  
我什么时候对雷恩加尔有了除了猎食之外的兴趣了？  
虽然我真的不懂他为什么要救我。  
我记得他当时很生气，还记得他当时见到已经摇摇欲坠的我的第一句话就是在骂我：“蠢螳螂，居然会中这样的计谋！”  
我还想骂他蠢狮子，只是我当时没有力气罢了，毕竟我的肩膀当时几乎被德莱厄斯那个混蛋整个给削掉了。如果不是我反应的快，砍掉的可就是脑袋了。诺克萨斯的人类真是危险。  
这完全不是属于雷恩加尔的战斗，而他把自己的命搭进去，一点也不划算。还好我们两个人对那座森林都十分熟悉（我们几乎在那个森林的每个角落都打过架，那个是叫，苦芒果的森林吗？），而且擅长夜间作战，才能在相互配合之下勉强捡回性命。  
这实在是个新奇的体验。我并不知道我和他的战斗技巧除了能互相伤害之外还能有其他的作用。  
我真希望他能快点醒过来给我一个解释，然后让我能像以前一样以杀死他之后进化为目标活着，而不是蹲在虚空老巢盯着他睡觉的样子看。  
虽然我并不觉得，盯着他看是一件很无聊的事情。  
他安静的样子，挺可爱的。  
当然前提是他还活着的情况之下。我不想对着一具尸体用这个词语。

B月11日 白天  
距离诺克萨斯袭击事件已经过去了四天，在维克兹治疗之后也过了两天，雷恩加尔的状态已经好了很多。毕竟他也不是普通的人类（野兽？好像是叫做瓦斯塔亚的种族吧。），要是随便打场架身体就散了架，我也不会和他周旋这么久了。  
他身上的印记已经完全消退，脖子上的伤口也只剩下两个即将愈合的小孔。  
维克兹提出了在雷恩加尔清醒之前把他送回森林的建议，看样子他是不想我和他就在虚空聚集地内部就开始打架。  
我同意了他的建议，可实际上我并没有在他清醒过来的时候就立刻找他一决死战的念头。起码在他能像那个吵闹的约德尔人一样，在我眼前以让我烦燥的姿势蹦跳之前，我不会去找他麻烦的。  
维克兹说这个叫做同情心。什么玩意。  
在我抱起雷恩加尔准备离开的时候，他还叫住了我。一边说着不知道你这次出去又要什么时候回来，一边扫描着我的芯片。完事之后，他意味深长的对我说，因为芯片内存不足，要提前将它取出来。  
然而我注意到雷恩加尔因为换了个被我抱着的姿势而皱了皱眉。我猜想他可能很快就要醒了，所以我并没有理会维克兹往我身上攀去的触手，头也不回的离开了。

B月11日 中午  
雷恩加尔醒了。  
我的心脏跳得很快。  
他现在还躺在我的怀里。  
我并不知道为什么我今天不把他扔在洞穴里就走了。我甚至找了个能吹着风又不太晒的舒服的地方坐了下来，让雷恩加尔靠着我的肩膀睡觉。他这么一睡又睡了好几个小时，让我也忍不住想跟着他一起睡了。可就在我快要睡着的时候，他居然醒了。  
我小心翼翼的观察着雷恩加尔。他慢慢的抬起了头，蓝色的眼睛里还有着许多的水雾。  
“卡兹克？……”  
他念了我的名字，让我的心脏跳得更快了。他的耳边估计全是我超速的心跳声，在四周这么安静的情况下，我自己都嫌吵。  
我本来期望他在认清楚是我之后立刻从我的身上跳起来，抽出骨刀指着我的脑袋问到底发生了什么事情（毕竟要是我一起床发现我睡在雷恩加尔的身边，我一定会这样做，大概）。  
然而这个家伙，倒回去继续睡了，这是什么情况。  
这个世界所谓的猫科动物，警觉性不是很高的吗？  
我并不想放任他就这么继续睡下去，即使我不想打扰他的休息，但是我还有很多事情想要问他。于是我狠了狠心，摇醒了这只懒狮子。  
他居然还妄想抓着我身上的什么东西赖在我身上不走，然而很可惜的是，我全身都是铠甲，并没有什么柔软的东西可以让他揪着耍赖。  
“卡兹克，你有毛病，睡觉都不让我好好睡……”  
我……我竟无言以对。

B月11日 傍晚  
雷恩加尔说他并不是因为想救我才跳到诺克萨斯的人堆里的。  
他只是不想他看上的猎物被别人杀死。  
其实我也是一样的，这就是为什么我想要宰了那只母豹子。就算是峡谷对战，也不行。  
然后我就这么和他说了，雷恩加尔看上去好像有些尴尬。实际上他从清醒以来，一直给人的感觉都怪怪的，似乎特别的拘谨。关于为什么插手诺克萨斯围剿虚空生物的事情的话草草结束了之后，我们就没有再说话。  
他一会儿磨磨他的骨刀，一会儿摆弄一下他的收藏品，一会儿盯着他墙壁上一块很明显的空缺发呆。而我只好靠在墙上看他在自己的家里晃来晃去。  
等到夕阳已经快要下山的时候，背对着我，靠在洞口边看风景的他突然和我来了这么一句：“卡兹克，今晚要出去一起看星星吗？”  
我欣然答应了。  
我也不知道我这几天都干了些什么。只感觉雷恩加尔邀请我看星星是一件特别有意义的事情，有意义到我可以不再去管我这几天究竟干了些什么。  
我其实隐约感觉到这只狮子是想感谢我而在讨好我。（虽然我觉得看星星实际上是一件很无聊的事情，但是既然是和雷恩加尔一起去，那么也许就不会那么无聊了吧）。

B月12日 凌晨  
记录一：  
我是维克兹。  
卡兹克的记忆芯片的内存在他答应雷恩加尔晚上一起出去吹冷风的时候就已经爆了。  
啧啧。

B月12日 凌晨  
记录二：  
我是维克托。  
看来设计新的战斗机体并不是一件容易的事情。我会考虑推出他和雷恩加尔的配套设备以增加协调性。

end

小加笔：来自傲之追猎者的日记

雷恩加尔其实是一只懂得何为礼仪的野兽。他比瓦罗兰大陆上许多人类都要遵守规则，并且十分有原则。或许绅士这个词用在他身上会让人觉得有说不出的违和感，但是就某些特定的方面而言，事实就是如此。他甚至会早起花费数个小时整理他的毛发——这对他而言似乎比保持他的骨刀干净明亮还要重要。  
峡谷异变让他拥有了人类的外貌特征之外，还让他有了写日记的习惯。毕竟爪子不方便握笔。  
“猎食弱者是为了生存，猎食强者是为了活着。”  
雷恩加尔在日记的开头这样写道。

A月1日   
并不能习惯这样的外形，虽然要打理的毛变少了，挺方便的。

A月5日  
今天在森林里遇到了死螳螂。  
打了一架。  
膝盖中了一骨刺，疼，写不动了。  
总之我迟早有一天会杀了他。

A月10日  
今天在峡谷遇到了死螳螂。  
不要怂，就是干！

A月16日  
力量被限制了，不高兴。  
连块破石头也打不动，老子不玩了！

A月21日  
今天遇到了一只橙色皮毛的小怪物，叫纳尔。  
他让我错失了追捕一只巨型猎物的机会，不过陪了我一条鱼作为晚餐。  
这个小东西挺识相的，我喜欢。

A月29日  
蠢螳螂被纳尔糊了一脸树枝。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

A月30日  
纳尔今天在我家过夜。  
睡觉抱着他其实挺舒服的。

B月3日  
连续3天没有见到蠢螳螂了。  
不就是被糊了一脸树枝？  
真小心眼。

B月7日  
今晚打算去小溪附近抓萤火虫给纳尔当回礼，不知道多晚回来，就先写着了。

B月8-11日  
（无记录）

B月12日  
我发现，我好像没有那么讨厌卡兹克了。

雷恩加尔写下了这句话之后，犹豫了一下，还是忍住了用删除线划去这行文字的冲动。他回头望了一眼正倒在自己的草垫之上呼呼大睡的卡兹克，惊奇的发现自己居然并没有想要一把掐死他的冲动。  
他回想起之前卡兹克问他为什么要冒着生命危险去救他。用心的思考了一下之后，发现他的大脑仍然是一片空白。  
如果现在卡兹克突然从他的生活中消失，自己会变成什么样子呢？  
雷恩加尔依稀的记得，他俯冲到卡兹克身边之时，瞥见过看见他幽绿色眼睛里一闪而逝的期望。他知道卡兹克需要他的力量突破重围，而他对他未曾说出口的请求乐意之至。战斗本能让他们无需训练就有天生的默契，仿佛他们生来就是成对的刀器，相杀便永无结果，相合则其利断金。  
其利断金？什么鬼？？  
雷恩加尔猛的甩了甩头，再用手拍了两下脸，想让自己更加清醒一点。  
“不管啦，还是先去把今天的早餐弄回来再说。”  
喃喃自语着的白色猎人的身影消失在了晨曦之中。

end


End file.
